Bastet Lexicon
'Common Terms' Ahu: The beginning and end of all things. Epitomized by the Deep Umbra or outer space. Usual, but not always, considered feminine. Asura: Both singular and plural, it refers to both spirits of darkness (banes) that feed on the destruction of the world, and to their father. Unmakers and corrupters, the Asura often disguise themselves so as to better serve their purpose. There are some ghosts that take that name as well, but they are blind to the true significance of the term. Caliah: It is verbal lore that is specifically about the beginnings of things as we know them. Caliah is usually, but not always, recited during a ceremony. Cahlash, the Unmaker: The Dark Father whose influence grants mysteries, but also destroys what exists to make way for what is to come. He is the personification of Entropy. Technically, Cahlash is the entity that the Garou call the Wyrm. The Bastet though consider him the Father of Night, the Author of Mysteries. To them, he is dangerous, seductive and yet ultimately essential. Interestingly, both Cahlash and his brother Rahjah are known collectively as "The King of Cats". Chatro: The huge sabertooth war-form that all Bastet attain between Crinos and Feline forms. Chaya: Denizens of the Umbra, the brood of Cahlash and the shadows at the edge of the world; spirits. Crinos: The half-human form of Moon-Rage, when the power of Seline brings forth the strongest elements of a Bastet's nature and focuses them into a mystical killing machine. Dakat: The traditional name for fomori. Seen by most Bastet as children who got too close to a fire and were burned beyond recognition. Given this state, they should be put out of their misery. Den-Realm: An Umbral home territory, staked out by a powerful Bastet. Creating a Den-Realm is hard work and violating it is a deadly crime. Folk, the: A casual term for Bastet, also more loosely applied to all the changing breeds. Gaia: The Earth. Unlike the Garou, werecats consider Gaia a lesser player in the cosmic drama. Her survival is essential for thosw who dwell with Her, but the death of Gaia means the end of the Earth, not the end of existence as a whole. Hakaar: '''Bastet ceremonial blade, similar to the African hunga-munga. Like a Garou klaive, the hakaar is a favored dueling weapon, especially among Simba and Khan. '''Hanshii: Ritual combat, usually to decide territorial rights. These contests may be riddle games, formal duels or fang-and-claw warfare. Homid: The human form, or human breed, of a werecat. Jamaa: Powerful spirits, like Celestines and Incarna. Akin to gods, but still considered "part of the family." See also Nyota Jamaa. Jamak: Spirit allies who aid a werecat in return for favors and friendship. Similar to totems of the Garou, although the relationship between Bastet and Jamak is more informal. Karoush: The werecat Litany. Kheuar: The shared language of all Bastet. Kit: A young werecat, a baby, or a new-changed pupil learning all the ways of catkind from a kuasha. Killi: Fellow shapeshifters, gifted by Seline and Gaia (Garou, Corax, etc). Kuasha: Literally, "mist". The mentor who takes a Bastet under their protections, teaches them all they need to know, then drives them away (or leaves) to teach the kit self-reliance. Lune: One of the moonbeam messengers, the handmaidens of Seline. Madness, The: The great European witch-craze of the 1400s-1700s, during which cats were demonized and the Ceilican tribe was believed to have been exterminated. Also called the Burning Times. Nala, The First Mother: The half-crazy Mother of creation. Torn between two lovers whom she both adores and despises, Nala's dance keeps creation in motion. Known by the werewolves as the Wyld, and called Dynamism by some magi. Nyota Jamaa: "Star Family"; those primal entities that Garou call the Triat - Nala, Rahjah and Cahlash. Also known simply as the Jamaa ("Cousins"), a name that applies to less-powerful spirits. Padaa: A sense that combines smell and taste from a distance. To use it, a Bastet opens his mouth, flares his nostrils and inhales. The air passes across his tongue and an organ in the roof of his mouth. Pride: Technically, one's family. Usually describes a werecat's allies, dependents or friends. Pryio: The "Moon Favor", a personality tendency based upon the time of day a Bastet attains her First Change. The werecat's true essence, not the face she shows to others except in the most general ways. Though the concept resembles the Garou Auspices, it carries no special Gifts or social requirements. Rahjah, the Maker: The ambitious brother whose drive to impress Nala gave form to the Earth. Unfortunately, Rahjah doesn't know when to stop, and tries to define everything into rigid forms. Known by werewolves as the Weaver, Rahjah personifies the metaphysical state of Stasis, and is sometimes called "The King of Cats" (q.v. Cahlash). Seline: Gaia's sympathetic sister, the Moon, who birthed the Changing Breeds as a gift to the Earth. She favors the werecats, naturally, and considers them her finest creations. Her body is said to be the final sanctuary for all Bastet. Shadow Folk: A common term for other supernatural creatures, i.e., mages, vampires, faeries, etc. Other shapeshifters are not usually considered Shadow Folk. (q.v. Killi) Sokto: The huge proto-human form between the Homid and Crinos stages. Taghairm: A cat gathering often called in one Bastet's Den-Realm or home to exchange information and pleasantries. Usually performed during the height of the full moon. Tahla: A secret disguised as a story or riddle. If you understand one, you've learned something; if not, you weren't smart enough to deserve enlightening. Taklah: An all-werecat pride gathered together for a common purpose. Tribe: One of the nine werecat races. Technically, eleven tribes once existed; the Khara (weresabertooths) are now extinct, the Ceilican are believed destroyed, and the Ajaba (werehyenas) have been exiled and aren't considered family any longer. War of Rage: The genocidal war for dominance that the Garou once waged upon all other Changing Breeds. Although it occurred over 10,000 years ago, old grudges linger. Yava: 'A tribal secret, hidden from all outsiders, that supposedly grants another being power over you if learned. The most tightly guarded of all Bastet lore, these are exposed only under the most extreme circumstances, if even then. 'Slang Brain-Wadding: Spying on another's thoughts; using telepathy. Caloo: A wild party or celebration. Declaw: To mess up another Bastet, usually as punishment. Dog: A Garou. Highly derogatory. Also pretty common. Ghat: An insult directed at one Bastet who sleeps with another. Housecat: Insult; a Bastet who's grown too civilized or has forgotten her roots. Meshing: Going into cyberspace, or hacking. Monkey: A human, especially a stupid or loud-mouthed one. Ngiri: "Warthog"; an insult for vain or pompous individuals. Playing Blood-Tag: Hunting humans or other outsiders, especially in trouble zones like the Amazon or African grasslands, for fun or revenge. Puss-in-Boots: '''Derogatory term for teaming up with a human, especially in an "inferior" role. ("She pulled a Puss-in-Boots and fell in love with the monkey!") '''Ratshit: Panic, usually cowardly ("He went ratshit and ran."). Scratching One from Nine: 'Pulling off a really close escape. ("I scratched one from nine getting outta ''that one!") '''Spiderface: A mage, especially an evil one. Coined the creeping sensation many Bastet have when looking into a mage's eyes for the first time. Yabba: A moron. Possibly derived from a mispronounciation of "Yava". Category:Werewolf Category:Bastet